Koaru!
by Dinosawk
Summary: Ai and Syo stay over at Syo's old house during their break in hopes of telling Koaru they're together, Will they tell him or will he find out on his own..?


_**Uta No Prince-Sama – AiXSyo – Koaru?!**_

"Ai!" Syo shouted to his senpai and recently turned boyfriend. Ai turned on his chair. "Yes?"

"Umm... What're you doing over the break..?" Syo's face flushed.

"I'm either staying here or going to the professor, why?" Ai looked confused and walked over to Syo on the sofa.

"Well... I-I wondered if you wanted to come to my place instead..?" Syo looked to the ground and Ai sat down next to him.

"Okay." Syo looked up, his face red.

"Really..?" Ai nodded and leant down, their lips connected and Ai's tongue almost immediately gained entrance to Syo's mouth. Eventually, they both pulled back.

"I need to tell my brother about us too..." Syo said, almost inaudible.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Ai lifted his hand and ruffled Syo's hair.

"I just don't know how he'll take it..."

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Syo looked up to Ai, smiled and hugged him.

"Come on, the others probably wondering where we are, if they're even there." Syo nodded and the two left for their meeting.

"So, what's this meeting for anyways?" Syo asked whilst they walked towards the front room.

"We have to say what we're doing over the break so they can contact us." Ai answered and Syo blushed.

"So everyone will know you're coming to mine..?" Syo asked and Ai swiftly nodded causing Syo to blush more, they then reached the front room. "Ai-Aiii! You're late~! That's unlike you!" Reiji shouted as they walked through the door.

"We were sorting out what will be happening over the break." Ai said, emotionlessly.

"Okay! So, what's happening~?"

"Syo and I are both staying at his home." This caused Syo to blush and Reiji to smirk.

"Well, what'll happen there then Ai-Ai?" Ai shot Reiji a glare before speaking.

"Is that all?" Reiji nodded "Then I'm leaving." Ai spun round, grabbed Syo's hand and walked away. "Hey, calm down." Syo smiled whilst getting dragged away. Ai stayed silent. "Where're we going anyway?" Ai stayed silent again. 'Damn he's cute when he's in a mood...' Syo thought, Ai still silent.

~Before everyone leaves, A few days later~

"I'll miss you Syo-Chan! Say hi to Koaru -Chan for me! Bye bye!" Natsuki shouted before he got into the car that was taking him home.

"Bye!" Syo shouted and got into Reiji's car with Ai. "So why exactly is Reiji taking us?" Syo asked, confused.

"He's going that way, he's also free transport." Ai smiled to Syo and Reiji got driving. The trip was long but without killing Reiji, Ai and Syo finally made it to Syo's house. Syo walked up and knocked on the door. When it opened the exact copy of Syo stood there. "Nii-san?!"

"Hi Koaru." Koaru pounced at Syo giving him a hug.

"Why're you here!?"

"It's our week off, we came to stay. Koaru, this is Ai, Ai, Koaru."

"Nice to meet you! So are you Nii-san's senpai he told me about?"

"I am." Ai said emotionlessly and Syo blushed.

"Come in! Mum and Dad aren't here for the week so it's just us.."

"Really, why?" Syo asked, confused.

"They went on a trip! So what shall we do this week then?!"

"I wanna get unpacked first." Syo said with a smile and Koaru nodded. "Ai, you'll be staying in the spare room, okay?"

"Okay." Ai said. Koaru went to make tea whilst Syo showed Ai to his room. When they got there Ai dumped his bag on the bed and wrapped his arms around Syo. "Ai.. What if Koaru walks in..?"

"You need to tell him, Syo." Syo looked to the ground.

"But I..."

"You really need to. I can't hold back for long..." Ai smiled and kissed him, his tongue immediately gaining entrance. Syo kissed back and their tongues danced together, eventually Ai pulled away. "I can't hold back, you need to tell him soon." Syo blushed and nodded. As soon as Ai let go of him, Koaru burst through the door. "I made tea, come on, you've been up here a while!" Syo's face flushed bright red.

"Yeah yeah, come on Ai..." He muttered and the three went to drink their tea. Later that night Ai went to take a shower and Syo and Koaru were alone watching a film. "So Nii-san." Koaru asked teasingly "Yeah?" Syo replied, confused

"Found a girlfriend yet!?" Syo's face flushed red.

"No! As an idol, I can't be in a relationship with a girl!"

"What about a boy!?" Koaru joked yet Syo blushed twice as much as before.

"N-N-No!"

"What about Ai-Chan? You seem to be close to him!"

"W-What!? He's my senpai!"

"So what!"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I-it doesn't matter!"

"Hey! Tell me!"

"I'm going to bed!"

"Nii-saaan!" Syo ran from Koaru into Ai's room where he saw Ai wearing only a towel. This made his blush deeper. "Syo? What's wrong?"

"N-n-n-nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.." Ai walked towards Syo and wrapped his arms around him. "A-Ai.. Koaru's probably looking for me, be careful.."

"I don't want to hide anymore, tell him..."

"I will, just give me some time..." Syo avoided Ai's eyes and Ai leant down to kiss him.

"Okay."

"Nii-san!" The couple heard Koaru shout and Syo pulled away from Ai. "Ai-Chan! I'm coming in!" Koaru opened the door to see Ai, wearing only a towel and Syo hiding behind him. "Nii-san! I found you! And you say you aren't with Ai-Chan! Come on, you're hiding behind him!" Syo's face flushed red and Ai shot a death stare at Syo, not saying a word. "I was only hiding from you! I didn't know he just got out the shower!"

"I never mentioned anything about that! Come on admit it Nii-san!"

"There's nothing to admit..!" Syo blushed again.

"I'm only playing, calm down! We should leave Ai-Chan to change!" Syo nodded and they left Ai's room. When Ai was changed and Koaru had fallen asleep, Syo sneaked into Ai's room.

"Syo, you had a good opportunity to tell him.."

"He said he was playing anyway, I don't think he'll accept this..."

"He can already tell we're together.." Syo blushed and walked over to Ai's bed Ai pulled him down and made Syo lie on him. "I love you, Syo. I really can't be annoyed with you..." Ai kissed Syo's forehead and Syo smiled. "You should go in case Koaru wakes up.." Syo hugged into Ai and sighed.

"I don't want to leave.." Ai smiled.

"You have too, I really can't hold back for much longer and if I don't, You'll wake him up.." Syo blushed again and Ai kissed him. "Go on..." Syo nodded and went back to bed.

-Four days later-

It was now 10 pm, Koaru was fast asleep and Syo had sneaked into Ai's room. Syo thought Ai was sleeping so he silently walked in and lay in bed with him. Ai then turned and wrapped his arms around Syo. Syo just smiled and hugged back. "You still have to tell him..." Ai whispered almost silently to be sure he wouldn't wake Koaru.

"I can't do it..."

"Fine, tomorrow we tell him together but for now..." Ai cut off his sentence and pinned Syo down, kissing him in the process. Syo smirked and began to unbutton Ai's shirt, when he finished, it was thrown to the floor. Syo wasn't wearing a shirt so Ai leant down and began to suck and bite on Syo's neck leaving a mark. "Ai, I'm coming in." A voice said from outside the door, the two had no time to move or hide. "Have you seen- Nii-san!? Wait...What's happening!?" Ai got off Syo and Syo's face flushed deep red. Unable to look Koaru in the eye, he looked to the floor. "Nii-san, what's going on? "M-me and Ai are together..."

"I knew you were together! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I, well we were going to, tomorrow. I tried to tell you the first time we got here but you were teasing... I didn't want you to hate me... It's also why we came here..." Koaru just stared and Syo, part of him understanding part still surprised. "I was worried you wouldn't accept it..."

"Oh Nii-san..." Koaru walked towards Syo and pounced on him, giving him a bear hug.

"I told you he'd understand." Ai said.

"I'm fine with it! I just would have liked to have been told."

"I would of, sorry.." Syo pushed Koaru off him so he could breathe. Ai leant over and whispered into Syo's ear, something that made Syo blush much worse.

"Now he knows, you can stay here and we can finish where we left off..." Koaru noticed Syo's blush and smiled.

"What did you say?" Ai just smirked and Koaru eventually clicked in and blushed a little at the thought "Ai! I'm defiantly not going to be able to sleep with that thought... That's horrible!" Syo leant over to Ai and hid his blushing face in Ai's bare chest. "I'm leaving before that goes any further!" Koaru stood and ran out of the room.

"So, can we finish now..?" Ai asked.

"Ai! Koaru's next door!"

"Then we'll have to be quiet..." Ai kissed Syo and pinned him down again, Syo's face still deep red.


End file.
